Coming Out Strong
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Lorelai's had a terrible, relationship ending fight with Luke. She goes to see an old friend; he offers more than just comfort. Quickly, she sees what's happening and quickly she comes to her senses. Thankfully, so does Luke. S6-S7. Three-Shot. Enjoy.
1. A Sobering Kiss

_Lorelai doesnt want to be alone. She's had a terrible, relationship ending fight with Luke. She goes to see an old friend. He thinks she's there for more than just comfort. Quickly, she sees whats happening and quickly she comes to her senses. Thankfully, so does Luke._

_Two-shot. _

_Enjoy! _

**Coming Out Strong**

**Chapter One: A Sobering Kiss**

A part of her was prepared. She knew if she pushed too hard, it could happen. But there was a bigger, stronger, louder part of her that quieted the other part. That louder voice managed to convince the rest of her that he would say yes. That he would grab his keys, jump into his truck and drive them to Maryland so they could get married. But he didn't. She gave him a choice; he let her walk away. But even then, even when she turned away from him, during those first few steps, she braced herself for his call. She was sure he would stop her. That bigger part of her, it told her there was no way he'd let her go. One step, two steps, three steps, four steps... nothing. Then the fifth one came and her legs gained speed. Tears welled in her eyes. He didn't say anything, not a word. She didn't turn back.

She walked home in record time. Her body ran on autopilot, guiding her there without much help from the rest of her. The moment she stepped through the door, water poured from her eyes. She fell to the ground. When Paul Anka heard the door open, he ran from the couch to greet his mommy, but was confused when he found her on the floor. He did all he could to comfort her. He cuddled up to her side and tipped his face up to hers with his eager tongue hanging from his mouth. Lorelai couldn't even crack a smile. She didn't reach out to pet him; she didn't call his name. Paul Anka whimpered at the lack of attention. He lowered his head to the ground and put his paw over his eyes. Normally, the move made Lorelai laugh. It made her smile. It made her happy, but not this time. Her heart was breaking in two; her world was crashing down. He let her walk away.

Not long and the thought made Lorelai angry, angry at Anna for ruinining everything, angry at Luke for letting her go, but she was angry with herself too. She let it go on for so long. She didn't say a word; she didn't give an opinion. She didn't try hard enough. She didn't make Luke see... but at that thought, her anger turned back towards Luke because it was him, not her, but him. He was the one who shut her out; he was the one who wanted to postpone the wedding; he was the one who didn't see. And that probably hurt her the most. In the past, she never needed to tell him how she was feeling; he could always tell, even when she didn't want him to. But for months he couldn't see. Or maybe he did, but he ignored it. Or maybe he was too wrapped up with everything else and his vision was clouded... Lorelai tried to rationalize it in her head, but she couldn't. She was done making excuses for him.

"I have to go," Lorelai said while getting to her feet.

Paul Anka scrambled to his paws while his tail wagged a mile a minute. He followed Lorelai around the ben and to the living room, then came to a stop at her side when her feet haulted at the table. Not a second later, Lorelai held the keys in her hand with the dog following her to the door. He thought he was going for a walk. But then Lorelai opened the door and left, leaving poor, sad, confused Paul Anka behind.

_XOX_

She didn't plan on going anywhere in particular. She just got behind the wheel and started driving. Maybe, if in the back of her mind she knew Rory wasn't with Logan, her body would have led her to Yale, but her daughter was busy with her boyfriend; it wasn't an option. She didn't go to Sookie. She needed to be away, away from him and away from Stars Hollow, but she didn't want to be alone. And so she went to an old friend.

Lorelai took a deep breath before reaching her loose fist to knock on the door. After her knuckles clicked on the wood, she wrapped her arms around her belly. She closed her eyes tight and willed the uncoming tears away, tears that were begging to fall.

The door opened just seconds later; the sound made her look up.

Chris was there on the other side and at the sight of her, his small smile grew. "Hey."

Lorelai tried to match his smile, but she couldn't. All she could do was return his greeting.

"You okay?"

The Gilmore shook her head."I, uh, I'm having a really bad night, and, um... I just dont want to be alone. Okay?"

Chris nodded while stepping back to open the door wider."Yeah. Come on in."

Lorelai walked inside, then paused just behind him, waiting for him to take the lead. Once he closed the door, he turned to look at her more carefully.

"Lor?"

"Yeah?"

His brows furrowed. She looked like she was about to burst out crying.

"Did something happen?" he asked. "Is it Rory?" he realized. "Is she okay?"

Lorelai shook her head."Rory's fine."

"But you're not," he concluded.

Again she shook her head."No I'm not."

"Why don't you sit down? You want something drink? I have water, juice boxes, milk and Vodka."

"Vodka."

Chris smiled and said, "coming up."

By the time Lorelai shuffled to the couch, then sat down, Chris was hurrying to the living with their drinks.

"Here you go."

Lorelai turned just enough to accept the drink and the moment the glass was in her grasp, she chugged down the contents.

"Wow," Chris awed before looking back at his untouched drink.

"Yeah," Lorelai murmured while carelessly lowering the glass to the coffee table.

Chris shrugged and said, "what the hell; Gigi's alseep," before swallowing his drink in one fell swoop.

Lorelai leaned back agianst the cushions while a sigh escaped her lips. "I'm not ruining your night, am I? You're not expecting what's her face, are you?"

"The psychologist? No way."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay," Lorelai said before turning to look back at the wall in front of her.

A moment of silence passed before the curiousity got to Chris.

"So what happened? You don't look good, Lor."

Lorelai shook her head furiously. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," he accepted. "You just don't want to be alone; I got it."

"Thanks," she murmured.

Chris smiled while reaching to pat her arm."I'm always here for you."

Lorelai turned to look at him through watery eyes. Still, she couldn't pull a smile.

"Come here," Chris said while patting his chest.

Against her better judgement, Lorelai let him pull her back to his chest. She leaned against him with her head on his shoulder. When he wrapped his arms around her stomach, looking down at those arms, arms that weren't Luke's, it made her cry. The tears fell before she could stop them.

"Hey, no, don't cry," Chris cautioned.

"Sorry," Lorelai apologized. Quickly she sat up while reaching to dry her tears.

"It's okay," Chris murmured confusedly. "Here, let me," he offered before sweeping his thumb across her cheek and taking the salty tears with him.

Lorelai closed her eyes on contact and immediatly the picture of Luke comforting her filled her mind. When Rory was gone and Paul Anka was sick, there was a night when she slept in her daughter's room, though her body didn't get much rest. She was too busy worrying about Paul Anka, worrying about Rory. But then Luke came. He knelt down beside her. He told her she was great mother. He told her to stay home; he'd call Sookie. He listened while she talked. He wiped her tears when she cried. He told her it would be okay.

"No, it won't, it won't be okay," Lorelai refused and that opened the flood gates. More tears came.

"Lor?" Chris questioned worriedly.

"I... I just... I don't know what to do,"she stammered helplessly.

Chris frowned further when her tear glossed eyes looked in his direction.

"It hurts, Chris."

The words were barely above a whisper, but he heard them.

"It's okay," he assured her,"I'm here."

Lorelai shook her head."It's not okay."

"I can make it okay,"he offered.

She looked up at him in question; he gave her a warm smile while brushing the tear stains from her cheeks.

"He did this, didn't he? That diner guy."

Lorelai didn't say anything.

"Is he why you're upset?"

"I don't- I can't talk about it."

Chris sighed."He's an idiot for doing this to you."

"Chris-"

"Shh," he murmured while smoothing his palm across her face, then brushing her dark curls behind her ear."Forget about him."

Lorelai closed her eyes, but quickly she realized that was bad idea when again, she saw Luke.

"There's something I've wanted to do for a while. I think it might help you feel better."

"What?"

Chris answered by leaning close.

A breath rushed from her lungs right before his lips touched hers. Her eyes feel closed on reflex; Luke was there; they flew open. She pushed away from the man next to her, the man who wasn't Luke. She wiped the back of her hand across her lips, needing to banish his kiss away.

Chris looked at her hurt, and confused. "Lor, what-"

"I can't," she refused while getting to her feet.

"Where are you going?" he asked while following her across the living room.

"I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry," she apologized before opening the door.

"No, wait-"

But it was too late; she was gone.

_TBC..._

**I'd love to hear your thoughts before you go!! Thanks for reading!!**

**Oh, and if you'd like, there's a link on my profile page to a GG FF website I've made. Hope you'll visit!!! :D**


	2. The Voice of Reason

_Once again, my plans for a two-shot turn into a three-shot. Oh well. Three chapters is better than two, right? I mean in most situations, people *cough men cough* boost about lengthy things and other people *cough women cough*, enjoy things of length- hopefully this is one of those things. _

_I'd like to thank those who read and reviewed the first chapter, or even just read. I appreciate both, though reviews do mean a lot to me. Lets me know there are people out there reading and that keeps me writing. :D_

_Enjoy!_

**Coming Out Strong**

**Chapter Two: The Voice of Reason**

It didn't take long for Luke to realize he let her go, but when he did, she was gone.

Eventually Luke snapped from his daze. He turned back to the diner and the moment he stepped through the door, the room grew quiet. Everyone looked at him with frowning lips and questions in their eyes. Most overheard what happened outside. Some were wondering why while others... well, they were furious to say the least.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! Go get her!" Babette screeched.

Luke glanced out the window before turning away and stalking off to the kitchen.

"Is he crazy?!" Babette demanded after turning to her husband. Morey just shrugged.

Babette pushed away from the table and got to her feet. With a determined look on her face, she hurried to the kitchen.

"Are you crazy?!"

Luke jumped back from the stove while the spoon in his hand flew up in the air.

"Jeez, Babette," Luke complained while bending to the floor for the spoon.

"How could you let her go?!"

"You don't know the whole story."

"I know how you've been treatin' that poor girl," Babette insisted. "Everyone knows! Poor doll's been a wreck! You shoulda seen her at the weddin'!"

"I've heard her sing before," Luke said before brushing past Babette and walking to the dinning room. "Does it in the shower," he murmured.

"Oh, she didn't sing," Babette denied with a wave of her hand. "She got drunk and went on and on about how she wasn't getting' married. She was upset! Chris and Rory had to take her home early. She was so far gone, she could barely walk; he had to carry her to the car!"

Luke stopped just before reaching the curtain. He turned around to face Babette with furrowed brows. "She was upset?" he asked.

Babette nodded enthusiastically."She's been that way for weeks!" the woman boosted."Ever since you postponed the weddin'. I mean come on, what are you waitin' for! Get over there! Move in! Marry the girl!"

"Babette-"

"Don't you love her?"

"Of course I do," he said firmly.

"Then get your ass over there and fix this!" she exclaimed before turning back to her table.

Luke sighed. He wanted to fix it, but the problem was, he didn't know how. He couldn't just jump in his car and get married. He needed to think it through; he needed to process.

"Hey, boss! April's on the phone!" Casear called from the kitchen.

Usually, Luke smiled when his daughter called. He was always happy to hear from her. But in that moment he couldnt he happy, not with what just happened.

"Hello."

"Hey, Luke. I'm just calling to make sure we're still on for tomorrow. The diner, 1:00?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Luke stammered while reaching to adjust his ball cap.

"Great. Oh and if there's anything that needs refilling, I shot dibs," the teen called.

Normally, Luke would have smiled at a comment like that, but there was too much on his mind for his frown to turn.

"Luke? Did we get disconnected?"

"No, I'm here," he said."But, uh, listen April..."

"Yeah? I'm listening."

"How, uh... how would you feel about Lorelai and I... you know, getting married."

There was a pause.

"Aren't you engaged?" April asked confusedly.

"Yeah, we are," he said through an unsure voice. One that over the phone, April couldn't pick up on.

"Then of course you're getting married," April said simply."That's what people do when they're engaged, and you've been engaged for months. How come you haven't set a date yet?" she asked curiously.

"There's just, you know, been stuff going on."

"Oh, tell me it's not because of me."

"No, no," Luke denied quickly. "You know, just- well Lorelai and Rory, they were- I didn't know you- I found out- everything was so fast- we just- I thought it-I don't know," Luke finished through a sigh.

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"And doesn't she want to marry you? Seems like she does. I mean the way she looked at you at my party, she looked like a girl who was in love. It was in the way she smiled at you when Kirk was setting up the movie. It's like in a romantic novel when a boy and a girl are together and it's for real; it's meant to be. When I'm reading about certain characters, the way they look at each other, the way I picture it, it's the same way you and Lorelai look at each other," the 13 year old explained."And I mean come on, she spent the night with her fiance's daughter and all her friends... you don't do that unless you're in love. And when you're in love, you get married."

Luke pulled back the phone and looked at the device with his mouth open and his eyes wide. He knew his kid was smart, but,still, what just came out of her mouth surprised him.

"And Lorelai's really cool!" April's exclaiming voice continued and at the words, Luke pulled the phone back."She knows so much about make up and hair and boys and movies and a million other things. She's like supermom. She knows every sleepover game since the beginning of time. I was hoping to see her again, but she hasn't been around the diner. I thought we could have dinner or lunch. Or even breakfast if I come early one weekend."

"You want to have dinner with her?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, you know, the three of us. But like I said, she hasn't been around. Why hasn't she? I mean she's your fiance; shouldn't we all be hanging out? Or does she not want to? Did I do something wrong?" April suddenly panicked.

"No, no, you did nothing wrong," Luke assured her. "I did," he corrected through a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow, April. There's something I have to do."

"Okay. Night, Luke."

"Have a good night; bye."

Luke hung up the phone quickly and in the same move, he swipped his keys from underneath the counter. He needed to get to Lorelai and he needed to get to her fast.

_XOX_

Luke turned onto her street, his tires nearly hitting the sidewalk as he went. The second her house came into view, a frown took his face. Her jeep wasn't there. As he got closer, he could hear Paul Anka's howling. When he parked his truck, he could see the lights were out. She wasn't home.

"Damn it," Luke cursed in fustration.

He then reached into his pocket for his cell phone but slammed on the steering wheel with his fist when he found it wasn't there; he left the device at the diner.

A second later, he realized he had a key to Lorelai's house. He could use her phone.

Luke hurried from his car, ran up the porch and only stopped at the door for the briefest minute to open it. The second he walked through, Paul Anka jumped at his legs. The suddenly happy dog followed the familiar man all around the house. Luke was looking for the phone.

Finally, he found it upstairs, on the night stand. He dialed Lorelai's cell, then pressed the phone to his ear while pacing around the room. But as the phone was ringing in his right ear, he heard a song playing with his left. The man looked around with furrowed brows until he saw it. Sitting on her bed was her ringing cell phone.

Luke sighed. He pulled the phone from his ear, then hit the 'end' button. But the search wasn't over. He called Sookie and Rory, the Inn and even her parents, but came up empty after all four. And then he grew worried. She was upset, he knew that. She didn't have her cell phone. He didn't know where she was- no one did, though Rory didn't pick up when he called. He gussed the young Gilmore was with her boyfriend.

Paul Anka, who had been lying on the bed, grew impatient. He hopped down, hurried across the room, then jumped to Luke's legs, his paws pressed against Luke's knees.

"Don't worry," Luke said while looking down at the dog. "I'll find her, and I'll fix this," he promised.

_TBC_

**Thank you for reading!!! I hope for some feedback before you go!! :D.**


	3. Fight To Happy

_Last one! Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! _

_Read on! :D_

**Coming Out Strong:**

**Chapter Three:**

Lorelai drove along without much effort. She traveled with the flowing traffic at a steady pace. Somehow, her cloudy mind knew to keep the car within the speed limit.

Her eyes saw the red light and gently, her foot eased down on the brake. There was no one in front of her so she pulled up to the thick white line that was painted over the black street. When the jeep came to a full stop, she rubbed her hazy eyes. They were glossed with unmoving tears, the water pooling over her blue orbs. It was just enough to barely blur her surroundings, but she kept the tears at bay. She kept herself together, knowing if she fell apart while driving, the consequences could be tragic.

A car pulled up beisde her and without thought, she glanced to her side for just a second. And then she did a double take.

"Luke?" she questioned to herself.

But before she could do anything else, the light must have changed because the truck next to her went through the intersection. Her eyes lingered on the passing vehicle. She looked to the license plate. The sequence rang a bell, but she wasn't sure. And because she wasn't sure, she cursed herself for never having memorized his licence plate. Over nine years and she didn't even know his plate number.

A car bepped behind her, snapping her from her daze. Quickly, Lorelai hit the gas and her jeep nearly zoomed down the street, but seconds later, she caught herself and stabilized the car.

Lorelai passsed through four green lights, all the whiel the grren truck one lane over, two cars up.

The fifth traffic light turned red and a little car to her right signaled to the turning lane. Now the green truck was just one ahead. Lorelai inched up so more than half her jeep was over the line. She got far enough so she could look to the driver's seat and like she suspected, there was Luke behind the wheel. Lorelai frowned at his worried expression, his brows that were creased in concentration, his lips a dull line.

Lorelai unzipped her window. She stuck her head out enough to call his name.

Luke's attention snapped to the noise.

"Lorelai?" he questioned. At first, he looked confused, and his tone was a reflection of that but then he looked relieved.

"Where the hell are you going?!" he called.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Pull over!"

Before Lorelai could respond, the light changed.

"Get in front of me!"

Lorelai sighed, but she hopped to his lane. She led the way to the next break in the road, then pulled over to the side.

Lorelai really didn't want to face Luke, let alone see him but his full truck driving down the parkway peaked her curiousity. For a second, she feared that he was keeping up his end of the bargain. That if they failed, as he promised Taylor, he would leave. The whole town could be pink. He didn't go the first time but maybe this time he was going because he knew that it was it. They were really over.

As much as she was angry with him and upset and a bunch of other things, she didnt want him to go; she couldn't bare the thought of him leaving town, of never seeing him again, so as quickly as she thought of the idea, she banished it from her mind.

A door slammed closed; Lorelai jumped in her seat. Her thought train swerved from the tracks. She peaked up at her rearview mirror and saw Luke approaching.

Lorelai took a breath, wiped her eyes, then turned to the door right as Luke opened it.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

"You don't get to ask that anymore," she refused while pushing past him to get out of the car.

"I've been going crazy looking for you! I called everyone! I went to your house! I've been driving around for an hour looking for you!" he shouted.

Lorelai turned away from him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Why would you look for me? We're done. You picked never, remember?"

"I thought something happened to you," he nearly growled .

Lorelai whirled around and said,"and if something did happen to me, would you even care?" she asked snidely.

Luke took a step towards her, making sure her eyes were on his before saying, "I care," in a firm voice.

"So if I wrapped my car around a pole somewhere between here and Stars Hollow, you'd come to the funeral? Or would you just send a nice fruit basket?" she asked angrily.

"Don't joke about that," he warned.

"Why not, Luke? It's over. What would it matter to you if I'm not here?" she demanded. "Take this," she started while yanking his engagment ring from her finger. "Return it; buy something else, maybe a nice T.V, one big enough that you can actually see the numbers on the guys uniforms."

"I'm not taking that," he refused.

"Well I'm not keeping it."

Luke shook his head vehemently. "You can't just make decisions. You can't just decide we're over. I'm in this too."

"There is no _this. _You let me go!"

"Damn it, Lorelai, I can't think as fast as you! You didn't give me any time to process!"

"You shouldn't need to process, Luke! If you love me, you would have stopped me!"

"Hey, I know I don't say it a lot, but you know that isn't true. You know I love you," he countered gruffly, the words firm.

"Once in a blue moon you say it," she murmured.

Luke sighed a fustrated breath while adjusting the cap on his head.

"I didn't think I had to," he said a moment later."When people say it all the time, it's like they're trying to make it true or something. I didn't think we needed that. I always thought you knew. I thought being together all the time, I thought that said it. I waited eight years for you, Lorelai. I love you more than you know."

Lorelai squeezed her eyes closed before looking at the ground and saying, "the night we got engaged, when we were lying in bed, you told me that you loved me more than anything... guess that isn't true anymore," she murmured sadly.

"Lorelai-"

"No Luke, okay. I get it. And I never asked you to pick me over your daughter because she should come first. She should rank higher than me, but I miss being your number one and I know that's selfish, but I can't help it... You were supposed to have that with me. We were supposed to get married and move in together and start a family. It wasn't supposed to be this way. We weren't supposed to end, Luke." Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke and at the sight, Luke frowned.

"You couldn't even make room for me. You wouldn't let me help, or be apart of anything. Every day that passed, you were slipping further and further away from me and now here we are," she laughed," she finished through a bitter laugh.

"I'm not letting you go," he refused.

With slow tears falling down her cheeks, Lorelai looked up at Luke and asked, "so you're not leaving?"

"What?"

"Your truck," she said while pointing to the full back.

He shook his head. "I mean it; I'm not losing you. I'm moving in and we're getting married, like we planned."

Lorelai shook her head and said,"I can't do it again, Luke. I can't keep getting left behind. It hurts too much."

"You won't," he promised while reaching for her arms. She stood still, not unwrapping her hands from around her belly as his fingers wrapped around her arms. "I don't know what I was doing before, but I won't hurt you anymore. I'll be better."

"Luke-"

"Do you want to be with me, Lorelai?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. I'm caught up and I'm ready. Let's go to your house- our house- drop my crap off, then drive to Maryland."

"I kissed Christopher," she blurted.

Luke took a step back. His eyes widened.

"Please, just take the ring," she pressed softly while holding the piece of jewerly out.

Luke's brows furrowed."I'll go over there right now and put his head through a wall, but I'm not letting that be it. I'm not letting him screw this up. You could've stayed there but you didn't. I find you driving around aimlessly, crying... you didn't want to kiss him. He kissed you, you left," he said without question."You want to be with me. And you have every right to doubt me, but I'm not leaving here without you."

Lorelai took a shaky breath while leaning back agianst her car.

Through soft words, Luke said,"I'm sorry, Lorelai. I got tunneled visioned. I thought I needed to figure out April before we could move forward, but I don't. You know, she called earlier. Just after you left. I asked her how she would feel about us getting married and she asked why we haven't set a date yet. She asked how come you haven't been around. She wants the three of us to have dinner together. She wants to hang out with you and me... I guess I thought if you came into the picture that'd be it for me."

Lorelai nodded, remembering their conversation just a short time ago when he first voiced those worries.

"But I was wrong," Luke continued."She wants us together. She wants you around, you and me. _I_ want you around," he said with a smile while reaching to her cheek. Lorelai sighed, her eyes falling closed as his palm wrapped around her cheek, his fingers swaying over her skin, wiping the tears away. "Come with me, lets get married," he whispered.

"Tonight?" she asked.

"Tonight."

"What about Rory?" she asked."And April?... I guess I wasn't thinking right before. We can't get married without them."

"Then we'll bring them," Luke said with a shrug.

"Anna would let you bring her to Maryland?" she asked.

"Doesnt' matter. If she fights me on it, I'll fight back. She's my daughter too. Anna can't call all the shots. I wasn't thinking right before either. I thought Anna had to be okay with things or I'd lose April, but that won't happen. She can't tell me that my daughter can't be around my wife. If I have to fight her to see my kid, then I will. It won't be a problem. Even if I have to make things legal, if that's what it takes, then I'll do it."

Lorelai couldn't help but smile. "Wife, huh?"

The man nodded.

"And you really want to move in? I'm a bed hog."

"I know," Luke said through a grin."I don't care. I'm moving in."

"Can we go tomorrow? I don't want to get married like this. I'm a wreck," she said while looking down at herself.

"You're perfect, but yeah, tomorrow. Bright and early."

Lorelai smiled while pushing away from the car and burying her face in Luke's chest as her arms flew around his back.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief while holding her tight.

"I'm sorry I went to Chris," her muffled voice spoke agianst his chest.

"I'm sorry I let you go," he countered.

Lorelai peaked up at him to kiss his scruffy cheek then say,"we're not one of those couples who needs to say it all the time, but every now and then would be nice. Not every day or anything, but just every now and then?"

Luke nodded."You got it," he promised.

"We're really doing this?"

"Yeah, we're really doing this."

"You'll love me forever?"

"Forever."

"Then let's do it!" Lorelai exclaimed before letting go of Luke and rushing to her jeep.

The man laughed while hurrying to stop her before she closed the door.

"Come on! We gotta move you in! Times-a wastin'!"

"I just need to do something first."

"What? Whatever it is, it can wait! We have to go go g-"she couldn't even finish the word. Luke's lips covered her own, blocking her thought from leaving her mind.

Lorelai smiled through the kiss, but was careful not to let herself get lost in it.

"You. Me. My bed. Two hours," she said while trying to regain herself.

Luke smiled. "I'll meet you home."

She nodded. "Meet you home."

Luke turned to walk to his truck, but halfway there, he stopped and went back to the car. He opened the door just as she was starting up the jeep.

"No, no more kissing, its distracting."

Luke shook his head and said,"you and April, same rank."

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked through a forming smile.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"If I say I love you, will you say it back?"

He nodded.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now lead us home; I'll follow you."

"Will do."

_And on that warm spring night, Lorelai and Luke drove to their happy ending_

_THE END_

**Thanks for reading!!!!! I hope you'll review before you go!! :D**


End file.
